


Love You Like Whiskey

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Caretaker Jared, Drunk Jensen Ackles, Drunkenness, Fluff and Humor, Hangover, Hurt/Comfort, Inner Dialogue, M/M, POV Jensen, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Jensen's so lucky he has such a wonderful boyfriend. Now if only he could figure out where he was and how to get back to him...
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. The Difference Between Night...

**Author's Note:**

> There is a LOT of slurring in this. So some of the dialogue may seem messy and disorganized, but I really wanted to convey how drunk people act. 
> 
> Also, the entire fic is from Jensen's POV.

Squinting hard at the door, I try to shove the key into the lock. Maybe if I put my hand on the wall it’ll help… Nope-- missed. Ugh, if the damn thing would quit moving I could get it! 

I hear an amused snort before someone tries to steal my keys. “'S mine! Le’ go!” 

“Sweetheart, we’ve been standing here for fifteen minutes. Why don’t you let me try?” 

Oh, it’s Jared! Mmm...I love him. He’s so nice and soft and sweet and he’s sooo talll... he tastes really good... What was I saying?

When his arms wrap around me, I fall into his chest. He’s so big… so strong… feels so nice… 

At some point, he must coninv--conviv--covnic--aw, fuck… he makes the mean door let us in. 

“Okay, Jen, here we go. Step up. There you go. And again…” 

The floor grabs my foot and I almost fall, but Jared catches me. He’s so nice…

“Alright, here’s the big one. One step at a time, okay, Jen? Just hold on to me.” 

‘Course I will! “Why would I ever le’ go?” Hey!...that one moved... 

“Easy, sweetheart! I gotcha. Lift your foot. And again. There you go. Almost there...” 

Ugghhh… jus’ need to res’ my head for a minute… “That’s not a pillow, Jen.” Don’ care-- Everythin’s spinning… 

“I don’ feel good…” Who said that? Who’s there! 

“I know you don’t, sweetheart. After we get to the top, I’ll help you get changed and then you can sleep it off.” 

Sleep what off...? The hell’s he talkin’ ‘bout? 

The last step tricks me. I put my foot down where it should be, but it’s not there and-- “OOF!” 

“Oh, baby-- Are you okay?” 

“Ooouuucch!” 

“Alright, here we go. Hold onto me, sweetheart.” Um...which one?

“Ow, Jen-- that’s my nose. What are you doing? No-- here. There! Okay, hold on tight.” 

Weeee! I’m flying! Oh-- I don’t think my stomach likes that…

“That was quite a big burp... You okay, sweetheart?” 

Ummmm… “I don’ know.” Maybe? Kinda jus’ wanna sleep. 

“ _ No more flyin’...”  _

“Okay, that’s alright. We made it. I’m going to put you down now.” 

My head feels reallllly heavy… “Mmm, ‘m jus’ gonna lay down.” 

“Not yet, sweetheart. I need to get you undressed first. C’mon. Up we go.” 

“Don’ wanna.” My arm’s too heavy. “Nooooo! I don’ wanna!” 

“Jensen, stop it. Now, give me your other arm so I can get your shirt off.” 

Uh-oh. I’m dinifitely--definitively--defifin… I’m in trouble… 

_ “Why’re ‘ou mad-- ‘m sorry...”  _

“Oh, no! I’m not mad.”

“ ‘romise...?” 

“I promise. I’m just a little tired, that’s all. It’s been a long night.” 

“M’ pants are gone…” where’d they go? I should look for them, but “ ‘m soo tired…” 

“Jensen? You still with me?” 

“Nigh’ nigh’,” Jare’...


	2. ...and Day

The throbbing in my head wakes me. Rolling over, I glare at the bright red digits on the clock. One clumsy sweep of my arm sends it crashing onto the floor. 

That’s better. 

A few minutes-- _ hours---days-- _ later, the sound of the curtains sliding on the metal rod makes me want to scream. A hand wrestles for control over the covers, attempting to yank it off. 

“ _ Fuck off, _ ” I snarl. 

I don’t  _ want  _ to get up, thank you very much. I know as soon as I do, the hangover will hit. As long as I keep my eyes closed--and don’t move--I’ll be okay. 

“C’ mon, Jen. Your mom will be here in half an hour… and sweetheart, I love you-- but you stink.” 

How rude! I mean, does he really expect me to smell like roses after a night ou-- Wait. Did he say  _ my mother _ ’s  _ coming _ ? Nononononononono--Oh shit.

Shoving Jared out of the way, I stumble into the bathroom and fall onto my knees in front of the toilet. Because I have the best boyfriend in the world, the seat is already up.

Something splashes into the water, but I keep my eyes closed. This is one of those cases where I definitely do not need to see to believe. 

Jesus Christ... Why did I drink so damn much... 

_“Ugggghhhh..."_ Maybe if I groan loud enough, Jared will come in and give me sympathy. I could really use some. 

Nothing yet. Maybe a little more melodramatic? " _Just shoot me…”_

A knee brushes against my arm when he sits on the edge of the bathtub because we have a bathroom the size of a fucking closet. 

“Nope!” he says. What a motherfucker... He actually has the balls to sound _cheery_ while I'm over here trying to puke up my intestines! 

“Why no--” my back arches and more whiskey comes up. At least I _think_ it's whiskey-- It certainly _tastes_ like morning-after whiskey. ”-why not?” I whine pathetically. Can't he see I'm in misery here?! Have a heart, Jare! 

He hands me a glass of water to rinse then gently cleans my face off with a damp washcloth. Alright, I suppose I forgive him... 

“Well, I’m pretty sure your mom would tear me limb from limb if I shot you…” 

I'm bodily moved away from the porcelain throne so Jared can wipe off the edge of the bowl then flush. 

SIghing, I bury my face in Jared's lap. I guess he _does_ have a point…

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if y'all liked this one. I've never done anything like this before, but it was kind of fun.


End file.
